The invention pertains to a louver arrangement. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a louver arrangement for a vehicle, and more specifically to the art of a louver arrangement for sun roofs of a vehicle sun roof.
Past louvers have been primarily used as an adjustable covering over a vehicle sun roofs to prevent the entry of light through the sun roof. However, these louver arrangements have a tendency to vibrate when the vehicle is moving when the louver arrangement was partially or fully closed and the sun roof was open. Such vibrating of the louver arrangement sometimes resulted in the bending and/or buckling of one or more louvers thus damaging the louver arrangement. The vibrational movement of the louver arrangement also adversely affected the air flow through the louver arrangement as the vehicle is moving, thus increasing drag and impairing the movement of the vehicle.
As a result of the problems associated with louver arrangements, there has been a demand for a louver arrangement that can be used in vehicles which prior louver arrangement reduces or overcomes the limitations associated with prior louver arrangements.